My Namjachingu is (WonSung)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Kim Yesung, seorang namja yang hidup-nya dari lahir sudah kaya raya, selalu di limpahkan harta oleh keluarga-nya. Gaya hidup yang glamour membuatnya mempunyai tipe ideal namjachingu yaitu harus tampan, keren dan kaya. Namun, hidupnya berubah ketika mereka harus tinggal di desa, dan bertemulah dia dengan Choi Siwon. Namja tampan, keren dan seorang anak petani.


Tittle : My Namjachingu is...

Author : kim Kyusung

Genre : Romance, Humor(?)

Pairing : WonSung/YeWon (Siwon X Yesung)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, ELF ^^

Rating : K

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Kim Yesung, seorang namja yang hidup-nya dari lahir sudah kaya raya, selalu di limpahkan harta oleh keluarga-nya. Gaya hidup yang glamour membuatnya mempunyai tipe ideal namjachingu yaitu harus tampan, keren dan kaya. Namun, hidupnya berubah ketika mereka harus tinggal di desa, dan bertemulah dia dengan Choi Siwon. Namja tampan, keren dan seorang anak petani sayuran.

My Namjachingu is...

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

"Tuan muda, sudah pagi saatnya anda sekolah."

Namja yang di panggil tuan muda oleh maidnya itu, hanya dapat berdiam tidak bersuara di dalam selimut. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak mau bangun, maidnya pun menggoyangkan badan tuan mudanya yang berada di dalam selimut dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Sekali lagi ia mencoba membangunkan tuan mudanya, tapi nihil tidak ada reaksi. Sang maid pun meronggoh saku celanannya dan menekan beberapa nomor, terdengar suara sambungan telfon tersambung, maid itu berbicara sebentar dan meletakan handphone-nya pas di dekat selimut yang membungkus tuan mudanya itu.

"Yesung~...cepat bangun atau akan ku cabut semua kartu kredit mu~."

"Yak...! Momy ANDWEEEEE...!."

Mendengar suara lembut sang momy, membuat tuan muda yang bernama Yesung itu langsung terlonjak kaget dan melempar selimut itu dengan kasar. Melemparkan deathglear andalan-nya pada sang maid. Karena, selalu saja para maid di rumahnya itu memakai cara menelfon sang momy-nya yang sudah di yakini oleh Yesung berada di restoran mewah yang momynya kelola itu untuk bekerja. Sang maid yang melihat tuan muda-nya sudah bangun langsung memilih untuk keluar kamar.

"Eumm...Selamat pagi dunia~."

Ucap Yesung yang sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya itu, mengucapkan selamat pagi pada dunia merupakan rutinitas Yesung, karena bagi Yesung dunianya sangat indah dan tidak akan pernah suram. Setelah merasa nyawa dan otot-ototnya sudah enakan, Yesung pun ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap ke sekolah.

"Pagi dady..."

Sapa Yesung pada namja paruh baya yang sedang membaca koran dan meminum kopinya dengan nikmat. Yesung pun menggeser kursi di meja makannya, duduk dan memakan roti panggangnya.

"Tumben dady masih dirumah ?."

"Hari ini dady kesiangan, jadi tidak bareng dengan momy mu."

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang dady, Yesung hanya mengganguk-angguk saja. Yesung pun kembali sibuk memakan roti dan meminum susunya. yang sesekali memperhatikan anaknya, memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Dady lihat kau menerima hadiah lagi dari namjachingu mu LAGI ?."

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang dady yang sengaja menekan kata 'lagi', Yesung pun menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan. Menatap bingung dengan pertanyaan dady-nya. Namjachingu ? yang melihat Yesung bingung, hanya meminum kopinya sampai habis dan melipat koran yang ia baca tadi. Mengambil tas kerja beserta jas yang ia akan pakai untuk ke kantor.

"Di garasi, lama-lama rumah kita ini bisa jadi sorum mobil...dady berangkat."

Yesung yang mendengar kata garasi, langsung lari keluar rumah dengan cepat menuju garasi rumahnya yang terbilang luas itu. Mata Yesung berbinar hebat, sebuah mobil sport edisi terbatas berwarna merah sudah bertengger rapi di garasi mobilnya.

Drrtt...Drrttt...

Merasa Handphone-nya bergetar, Yesung pun mengakat telfon-nya dengan gembira, yang sudah Yesung yakini, bahwa mobil itu dari orang yang menelfonnya.

"Kyuuu...Aku suka sekali, gomawo..akan ku pakai ke sekolah hari ini."

"..."

"Hemmm...nado saranghae."

Yesung...dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobil barunya itu, Yah...Kyuhyun adalah namjachingu Yesung, bukan hanya Tampan dan keren, tapi Kyuhyun juga sangat kaya. Maksud dari ucapan dady Yesung yang mengatakan rumah mereka akan menjadi sorum karena, tiap Yesung pacaran. Yesung akan selalu medapatkan hadiah sebuah mobil, padahal Yesung tidak pernah meminta mobil. Anehnya, Yesung selalu mendapatkan hadiah mobil dan tiap Yesung putus, maka namjachingu yang di putuskan tidak akan meminta mobilnya kembali.

"Tuan muda ini tas anda."

Setelah menerima tas dari maid-nya, Yesung pun memutuskan untuk ke sekolah dengan mobil barunya. Dan, tentu saja semua mata murid-murid di sekolahnya memandang Yesung kagum. Betapa enaknya jadi Yesung, memiliki orang tua kaya raya, rumah mewah, bahkan pacar dan mantan pacar pun kaya raya, dan selalu royal pada Yesung. Ingin sekali mereka mencoba walau satu hari menjadi Yesung.

My Namjachingu is...

.

.

.

.

"Katakan pada ku, bahwa ini hanya mimpi."

"Hahahaha...ini kenyataan-nya anak ku."

"Arghh...NOOOOOOOO."

Ada apa sebenarnya, bukan kah tadi Yesung sedang menikmati mobil baru pemberian pacar-nya, sekarang kenapa Yesung sudah berada di sebuah desa sudut kota Seoul yang sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pemandangan, sawah, ladang, kandang binatang, dan rumah-rumah yang sederhana.

**Flasback**

"Ah...pegal sekali, setelah sampai rumah...aku ingin berendam dengan aroma buah."

Ucap Yesung dengan menyetirkan mobil sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang terasa lelah. Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah Yesung mentarktir teman-teman sekolah Yesung makan di kantin dan berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun namjachingu-nya mengelilingin mall-mall yang berada di Seoul.

Pagar rumah Yesung pun terbuka dengan lebar secara otomatis, Yesung pun masuk ke rumahnya. Di dalam mobil Yesung dapat melihat orang tuanya sedang bersimpuh di depan rumah dengan tatapan memelas ke namja yang bertubuh besar itu. Yesung pun keluar dari mobil dengan buru-buru menuju orang tuannya.

"Momy , dady apa yang terjadi."

Tanya Yesung yang membantu momy dan dady-nya berdiri, tapi yang Yesung dapatkan hanya tangisan dari momy-nya sedangkan sang dady hanya dapat memeluk istrinya.

"Yesung...Ki..kita, bangkrut."

"APAAAA...!."

**Flasback End**

"Kenapa kalian senang sekali kita bangkrut, hah ?!."

Murka Yesung, karena melihat momy dan dady-nya ,malah berlovely dovey di depan matanya. Tidak tahukan mereka, harga diri Yesung sudah jatuh. Mobil-mobil yang pacar Yesung berikan dulu, di sita oleh pihak bank semua tanpa sisa, ditambah saat Kyuhyun mengetahui dirinya bangkrut langsung meminta Yesung putus.

"Sudahlah Yesung, tinggal di desa itu menyenangkan loh."

"Benar, waktu hidup kita susah di sinilah kita tinggal..benarkan istri ku."

Yesung yang mendengar ucapan sang momy dan dady-nya, hanya menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Dengan, keras Yesung menaiki tangga rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu-nya itu dengan sengaja di hentaknya. Membuat rumah yang sebagian besar di bangun dari kayu itu, bergetar dengan hebat.

**-School-**

"Dady, inikah sekolah ku ?."

Tanya Yesung yang saat ini berada di dalam mobil ayah-nya. Ayah Yesung yang sengaja mengantar Yesung sekolah hanya mengantar-nya sampai depan gerbang. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, Yesung langsung menatap horor gedung sekolah barunya. Gedung yang warna cat-nya sudah mengguning itu terkesan sudah sangat lama sekolah itu berdiri, ditambah dengan tanaman-tanaman yang merambat di sisi atas gedung, menambah kesan menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja, jadilah murid ya-."

Tanpa mendengar ucapan sampai selesai, Yesung langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah-nya. Di dalam sekolah, Yesung di sambut dengan hangat oleh para guru.

"A-annyeong...Ye-Yesung imnida"

Ucap Yesung memperkenalkan diri dengan gagap. Gugup kah ? tentu saja tidak, Yesung berbicara gagap. Karena, dia merasa shock karena bagi Yesung ia harus sekelas dengan penuh namja dan yeoja yang menurut Yesung fashioniesta-nya di bawah rata-rata. Lihat saja yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya, hampir semua yeoja yang memiliki rambut panjang, di kepang dua semua. Sedangkan namja di sisir dengan sangat rapi.

"Kau duduk di belakang Yesung."

"Ba-baik..seongsangnim."

Pelajaran pun di mulai, selama pelajaran tidak henti-hentinya semua murid saling mencuri pandang dengan Yesung. Yesung benar-benar sangat tampan, manis, dan cute bagi murid-murid disana. Kulit-nya yang putih bersih, serta aroma tubuh-nya yang wangi membuat murid-murid di kelasnya jatuh hati.

My Namjachingu is...

.

.

.

.

"TIDAK ADAKAH CAFE KEREN DI SINIIIII...!."

Teriak Yesung frustasi, semenjak ia bubar pulang sekolah. Yesung memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar menyusuri desa. Kesana kemari mencari tempat hiburan, karoke atau club atau tempat nongkrong anak muda. Tapi, tetap saja Yesung tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang bagi dirinya adalah tempat bermain bahkan cafe standart yang menjual minuman dan makanan pun tidak ada.

Dengan berjalan kesal tanpa arah, sambil menendang-nendang batu. Yesung yang tidak sengaja melihat sebuah gedung atau gudang, membaca huruf yang tertera disana.

"Clu...Club Ni-Night..."

Takut salah membaca, Yesung pun mendekati gedung kecil itu. Memincingkan kedua mata-nya dan membaca sekali lagi, apakah yang ia baca tadi benar atau tidak.

"Masa iya, di desa begini ada Club Night ? Ahh...masa bodoh, di sini pasti ada namja tampan, keren dan kaya."

Yesung pun membuka pintu ruangan itu, bukan-nya tersaji musik DJ yang keras, berbagai minuman mahal, lampu warna-warni yang menyinari lantai dansa dan namja-yeoja keren. Melainkan, hanya musik clasic, minuman yang berada di cawang, lampu yang kuning dan yang lebih penting banyak ahjumma-ahjumma beserta anak-nya bahkan halmoeni-halmoeni yang datang ke sini.

"INI KAN HANYA KEDAI BIASAAA...!."

Puk...merasa bahu-nya di tepuk, Yesung pun menengok ke belakang dan melihat ada tiga namja tampan dengan pakaian mencolok-nya sedang tersenyum kearah Yesung.

"Wah...siapa namja manis ini ?."

"Orang baru-nya ?."

"Mau pesan apa ?."

Ditanya bertubi-tubi oleh namja aneh dengan pakaian mencolok. Yesung pun langsung melangkah mundur. –Tempat aneh apa ini.- batin Yesung dengan memandang ketiga namja itu. Dengan, cepat Yesung membuka knop pintu dan...BRUUKK.

Yesung yang oleng karena menabrak seseorang saat ingij keluar pintu akhirnya jatuh dengan pantat yang mengenai lantai cukup keras.

"Mianhae...Sini ku bantu kau berdiri."

Melihat ada uluran tangan, Yesung yang sedang mengusap-usap pantat-nya itu langsung mendonggakan kepala-nya untuk menatap siapa pemilik orang yang mau membantunya.

–TA...TAMPAN SEKALIIII...!- jerit Yesung dalam hati, saat melihat namja yang tadi ia tabrak dan mengulurkan tangan-nya untuk membantu Yesung tadi.

"Kau sudah mau pulang-nya manis...padahal aku baru saja tiba."

Ucap namja yang berada di depan Yesung dengan nada kecewa Sedangkan, Yesung hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Di desa kecil ini ada namja yang begitu tampan dan keren. Lihat saja badan-nya yang tegap dan berotot sixpack itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Yesung menggengam tangan namja di depan-nya itu.

"Kau tampan dan keren...siapa nama mu ?."

"Eh...! Na-nama ku Siwon."

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah pacar ku Siwon."

Yesung yang dengan tiba-tiba meminta namja yang bernama Siwon itu tanpa tahu siapa jati diri Siwon yang sebenarnya adalah anak seorang petani, langsung mengklaim bahwa Siwon adalah pacar-nya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Siwon yang merupakan seorang pelayan club ralat seorang pelayan kedai night yang setengah petani itu.

**TBC/END ._.**

Buat Siwon oppa *plak

Maaf bikin diri mu jadi anak petani :v

Hahahahahha XD


End file.
